Rosie misbehaves at Arby's and gets beaten up by Jet the Hawk
Characters Rosie-Salli, Kidaroo Eric-himself, Alan, Scary Voice, Diesel Uncle Alex-Simon Erika-Julie, Ivy, Kate Kate Lovposki-Kate Clerk-David/Evil/Genius/Zack Dave-himself Ezra-Catherine Cathy-Ivy Murray-Allison Krissy-Allison Adrianna, Annabelle, Julie Lovposki-Julie Marcia, Paulina-Princess Michael Hall-Eric Emily-Kimberly Tina-Julie Pam-Ivy Coulden Petit-Paul Caillou-Shy Girl Leonidas-Kidaroo James-Joey Laria-Salli Nixie-Salli Malread-Salli Virginia-Salli Ashley (mentioned) Gage, And His Brother Bernard With His Sister Chloe (mentioned) Banjo-David/Evil Genius/Zack Billy Motterson, Cooper Collins-Eric Alan Stooge, Jewiz-Alan Sallie-Grace Rhino Edwards Dexterson-Brian Kaitlyn-Princess Brian Sharp-David Eric Smith-Eric Trisha-Princess Maria Yoshi-Kimberly Paul Wood-Paul Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba)-Brian Plot Rosie doesn't get what she wants for the 9th time. Dave, Ezra and Cathy are the customers Rosie injured when she destroyed Burger King. The reason I made Ezra's voice be Catherine is because he's 11 (like Liam Cook) and we want him to sound like an 11 year old boy. At the end, Murray and his girlfriend Krissy witness the incident as Emily, Tina, Pam, Coulden Petit, Caillou, Laria, Nixie, Malread and Virginia share their story. BTW, Adrianna Johnson is reporting the news. Transcript Rosie: Hey Eric? Can we go to Arby's? Eric: No! Rosie: Please? Eric: I said no! Uncle Alex: Rosie and Eric, there's no more food in the house. You can go to Arby's. Eric: Did you hear that? There's no food in the house. We can go to Arby's. First, let's go and pick up Erika. (at Erika's house) Erika: Hi Eric. Why are you here? Eric: We're going to Arby's. Do you want to come? Erika: Yes. (at Arby's) Clerk: What can I get you? Eric: I'll have a burger with fries. Erika: I'll have a burger with fries and a Mountain Dew. Rosie: I'll have a burger, curly fries, 6 onion rings, 8 mozzerella sticks, 12 fries, 20 chicken strips, a Coke and a chocolate shake. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more chocolate shakes left. Rosie: What? This again? Tell me you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a vanilla shake instead? Rosie (Eric's voice): Why? Eric: Because Rosie, there are no more chocolate shakes left. Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I WANT WHAT I WANT! Clerk: Uh-oh. Eric: Rosie, stop being a brat! You can either have a vanilla shake or nothing at all! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): OH, I'VE GOT A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE STORE AND BUY SOME CONDOMS?!?!! SO THAT WAY WE CAN ALL BE SAFE IF ERIKA WOULD REALLY **** ME! Clerk: Oh no! Dave: Watch out! Ezra: She's gonna blow! Cathy: We gotta get out of here! Erika (Ivy's voice): Rosie, stop it! Stop Giving Us That Aditude Enough with that behaviour, Kate Lovposki: and watch your language! Julie: Lovposki: I Agree Eric (Alan's voice): Now everybody is looking at us! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): SO YOU WANT TO **** ME?! GO AHEAD ERIKA! **** ME! **** ME! **** ME! GO AHEAD ERIC! **** ME! **** ME! **** ME! **** ME RIGHT HERE AT ARBY'S! Murray: I think we have to go, right, Krissy? Krissy: Yes, we gotta get out of here! That girl is really getting weird in here! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): SO YOU DON'T WANT TO **** ME?! THAT'S IT THEN! I WILL THROW A MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND DESTROY ARBY'S IF YOU WANT TO **** ME! (rock music plays as Murray and Krissy flee in fright) Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): TIME TO TERROIZE BURGER KING! GET OUTTA HERE DUMB CLERK! Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): DAVE, EZRA AND CATHY, YOU'RE NEXT! SO I WILL TAKE YOU STUPID COSTUMERS AWAY FROM MY FACE! STUPID COSTUMERS! Dave: No no no no no no no no no no no! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ezra: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa! Cathy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): CLEAR OFF THOSE CHAIRS! SUCK MY *****! TIME TO BURN ARBY'S IN HECK! YEAH, YEAH, BURN IN HECK, ARBY'S! AND COSTUMERS AND CLERK SUCK MY *****! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W. Eric (Scary voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ROSIE ROSIE ROSIE ROSIE ROSIE! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND DESTROY ARBY'S? THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED WHEN WE GET HOME! Erika (Kate's voice): We're going home and you're getting nothing! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! (outside as place is on fire) Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): NO NO NO NO NO NO! ERIC ERIC ERIC! I WILL BEHAVE! (in car) Rosie (David/Evil Genius/Zack's voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eric; (Diesel's Voice) Shut up, Rosie! And stop crying like a baby, would you? It's your own fault. It's totally your own fault. I'm so angry at you. I can't believe you destroyed first the Apple Store, second Fatburger, third Best Buy, fourth Gamestop, fifth Burger King, sixth Sonic, seventh Mach Pizza, eighth Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Nineth Wendy's and now Arby's. Rosie: All I wanted was a chocolate shake, but I didn't get it, and I guess I made you both look like some child molesters in front of those people, right? Yes, and I didn't want to get you two into trouble. Erika (Kate's Voice): Then why did you go outside to a police officer and say, "Help! Help! Erika is trying to **** me!"? Rosie: Oh, I get it. The f word is a no no word and I shouldn't say it around other people. I'm sorry. Eric: (Diesel's Voice) And if you are really sorry, then you'll understand one reason why you didn't get a chocolate shake is because there was none left. You just caused a mental breakdown, and so the clerk asked you if you wanted a vanilla shake instead, but no! You destroyed Arby's and now we're going to be on the news. Erikc: Your apologises and forgiveness will never ever work for us. Julie Lovposki: You have gotten us three/five into a nation of trouble today. Eric: I agree. You also scared away our friend Murray and his girlfriend Krissy away because you pulled your pants down in front of us and use the f word. How could you? I should not have even asked today if it weren't for you acting like a spoilt brat. Rosie: Oh I get it, doing stuff like that is unexpected and naughty. So can we at least go back and get the burger, curly fries, 6 onion rings, 8 mozzerella sticks, 12 fries, 20 chicken strips, a Coke and a vanilla shake instead? Eric: No! You destroyed Arby's and now we're going to be on the news. Erika: Yes! And you are grounded forever until you get over it. (news begins) Adrianna: Hi, I'm Adrianna Johnson and I will be your news reporter. Anyways, a teen named Rosie McDonnell Thompson didn't get what she wanted so she destroyed Arby's. Marcia: With Us it's Michael Hall. Can you hear me? Michael Hall: Yes I can hear you loud and clear Adrianna & Marcia. Rosie didn't get what she wanted and destroyed Arby's. Let's take a look inside. (in Arby's) Michael Hall: As you can see the counters are destroyed and the food and drinks are soiled. With me is Zack Dawson, the clerk. Tell me what happened. Clerk: Yes, Michael Hall. Well, Rosie is having a tantrum, because she doesn't get what she wanted, so she tried to throw a mental breakdown. There were no more chocolate shakes for this Rosie, so I asked her if she can have a vanilla shake instead, but no! And also, she pulled down her pants at her cousins and say "Go ahead, Eric. **** me! **** me! Go ahead, Erika. Do you want to **** me so bad? Just say so." and destroyed Arby's. Michael Hall: Thank you. With me are two more victims: Murray and Krissy although their voices sound the same. Tell me what happened. Murray: Well my girlfriend Krissy and I were hungry so we thought of going to Arby's for lunch but when we got there Rosie was pulling her pants down at her cousin. It felt as if she wanted Erika to **** her. We had to run away. Krissy: What's wrong with teens these days? Michael Hall: Thank you. Back to you 2 Adrianna & Marcia. Adrianna: Now we go back to the studio with three victims. Rosie McDonnel Thompson, Eric Dan Hudson Kate Kotela Lovposki, Julie Lovposki, and Erika Samantha Dawson. Marcia: Eric, do you have something to say? Eric: Well Rosie pointed her finger at me and asked to engage me! It felt as if she wanted to marry me! It was crazy! Rosie: But Eric, it's their own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Eric: Be quiet &, (Alan's Voice) Shut The Fuck Up Rosie! (Normal Voice) It's your own fault! If you hadn't acted up, we wouldn't have been here! I'm so done with this! We're going home! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice); WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO NO NO NO NO! (at home) Eric: I've had it with your games Rosie! We can't believe you did this! This means no more Fucking Arby's until you're Fucking 21! Erika: I agree with your cousin! Go to your room! Julie Lovposki: & Go To Bed. Kate Lovposki: & Sleep. Until Your YouTube Account Opens. Rosie (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eric: What do you say we go to Pizza Hut? Erika: I agree. Kate Lovposki: Let's Go Outside To The Park Julie Lovposki. Julie Lovposki: Sure (outside with Murray, Krissy, Emily, Tina, Pam, Coulden Petit, Caillou, Laria, Nixie, Malread, and Virginia) Murray: Emily, Tina, and Pam Strait, what are you doing here with Coulden Petit, Caillou, Laria, Nixie, Malread Leonidas and Virginia? Krissy: And why do you look sad? Emily: We saw it on the news that Rosie has been a spoiled brat. Tina: The chocolate milkshakes were sold out. Pam: So she had to get a vanilla milkshake. Coulden Petit: Rosie has to learn better than destroying places just like Gage who destroyed Arby's in a similar way than Rosie's. My Sister Chloe Pettit Piper Started A Breakdown It Taco Bell Like This & when he was wanting a Reuben but couldn't since they were sold out. He had to get a 3-cheese bacon sandwich. Caillou: I know Coulden Petit. Leonidas: Rosie needs to learn better. James: She Is Watch Toy Story, South Park And Teletubbies As Her Punishment Laria: I sound just like her because I didn't want to sound like a child anymore. Annabelle: I'm Sue It Well. James And Laria. We Will Not Go To Arby's Or Burger King. Let's Go To A Different Fast Food Place Instead. Nixie: I agree with you Laria. I really like my voice to sound this way. Malread: I agree with you Laria and Nixie. We sound like her. Virginia: I also sound like her. I can only think about the time my older sister Ashley And My Big Brother Bernard gave me a hammer for my birthday. James: I Agree. Let's All Go To Pizza Hut, Sonic Drive-In Or KFC. Malread: But your mother gave you a teddy bear to hug. Virgina: I agree. Some day Arby's might be rebuilt and we can go there again. Murray: This is very devastating. Arby's is destroyed and there's nothing we can do about it. Krissy: But there is something we can do. Laria: Krissy is right. We can do something to make us happy. We can go to the water park. Murray: Great idea. (at water park) Murray: This was the best day ever. I loved it. Krissy: Me too. Emily: Me 3. Tina: Me 4. Pam: Me 5. Coulden Petit: Me 6. Caillou: Me 7. Laria: Me 8. Nixie: Me 9. Malread: Me 10. Virgina: Me 11. Leonidas: Me 12. Paulina: Me 13. James: Me 14. Banjo: Me 15. Annabelle: Me 16. Jewiz: Me 17 Alan Stooge: Me 18 Sallie: Me 19 Rhino Edwards Dexterson: Me 20. Billy Motterson: Me 21. Cooper Collins: Me 22. Julie Lovposki: Me 23. Kaitlyn: Me 24. Brian Sharp: Me 25. Eric Smith: Me 26. Trisha: Me 27. Maria Yoshi: Me 28. Paul Wood: Me 29. Muno: Me 30. Kate Lovposki: And Me 31. Then Let's Get Going. Banjo: Then Wi'll Go To Wendy's For Dinner. Billy Motterson: And Tomorrow We Can Salute The Rescuers Down Under At The Store. Cooper Collins: Good Idea. Alan Stooge: I Agree. Sallie: Let's Go. Kate Lovposki: And James's Mom Amy Is Passing Away In 2055. I Will Be Working At Taco Bell On July 29, 2032. Julie Lovposki: Thank You. Category:Grounded Stuff